Tycho
Tycho is a Laicar originating from the country of Excelsus. Appearance Tycho is a dark skinned man with a tall and lean frame. He has full lips and pronounced cheekbones, all of this embedded in an inherently-stern facade. He has long, unkempt hair that has knotted itself into natural, dirty locks which hang down just past his shoulders; a faint odor exists close to him as such. His dark brown eyes are typically hidden by pitch-tinted, square-framed sunglasses. His attire consists of a long leather coat, a plain buttoned shirt underneath, with dark jeans that are tucked inside mid-length boots. The silver necklace he carries with him always remains in his pocket, never around his neck. Where it comes from remains a mystery. Personality Tycho is a quiet, and distant individual with a slight sense of humor. When he moves, he does so with a purpose, and is almost never seen in repose. He has very few hobbies to speak of; he occasionally enjoys listening to jazz music at a dive. And in spite of the outward sense of calm he gives off, he is undoubtedly impatient. He is a distrusting individual as a result of the recent shattering of his small world; what relationships he does maintain are considered ‘connections’, those he most frequently associates with considered ‘partners’. He is not above severing relationships, provided such an act is worth it. Background The beginnings of Tycho’s life are “forgettable”, as he describes it. He has little connection to his family, though, he is recorded as having been born on the island city, Zephii, though his parents moved almost immediately to the Fata region, the area outside the eastern range of the Denuntiares, where he spent the majority of his earliest years. For reasons he declines to reveal to anyone so invasive, Tycho fled from home at the age of eight. With age and prolonged isolation, however, came the longing for the company of those he had once abandoned. By that time, though, both of his parents had long since been dead. As fate would have it, it wasn’t long after that the teenaged Tycho stumbled into a companion, Azaris, with whom he shared a bond born in their mutual loneliness. This duo would soon become a trio with the addition of Oriana, all three of them fellow disserters of places once called ‘home’. Not far from the perilous Denuntiares, Fata gave little reprieve to the three recluses, who were each forced by necessity to mature with no aid from anyone other than the two beside them. What little peace and comfort that was initially ingratiated to them was quickly replaced by the daily pursuit of sustenance. Hunting and gathering, the ‘Trinity’ as they called themselves, managed, if only marginally. Soon enough, though, the three stumbled upon a much more fruitful prey than the frightening beasts they had long targeted: people. Leaving behind their bows and guns for the city of Excelsa, Tycho and his small band transitioned easily into the lives of pickpockets and buncos, putting the survival of the Trinity before all else. The wages of sin were, at this point, minimally better than what they had scraped together in Fata, though. It was Azaris that realized greater risks needed to be taken in order to achieve the rewards all three so desperately sought. Soon, pickpocketing escalated into outright thievery, and the band of con artists quickly became extortionists, traffickers, and mercenaries in the case of Azaris. Operating within bandit groups on the coastal roads of eastern Excelsus which lead to the capital city, the spoils of their many misdeeds flooded in. Oddly, all semblance of innocence that existed in the unforgiving forests of Fata were all but lost within the sheltering walls of Excelsa. In spite of the collectively skewed moral compass of the Trinity, to betray the trust was unthinkable, utterly inconceivable---something that neither Tycho nor Oriana had seen coming. And, in one fell swoop of greed and treachery, it was over. In the aftermath, there was naught left but the obvious question: why? Items Under Construction Skills & Abilities Under Construction